Question: In 51 years, Michael will be 4 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Michael's age. Let Michael's age be $m$ In 51 years, he will be $m + 51$ years old. At that time, he will also be $4 m$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $m + 51 = 4 m$ Solving for $m$ , we get: $3 m = 51$ $m = 17$.